It's okay
by Your.Guardian
Summary: Nico odia estar en la enfermería. Odia estar siempre rodeado de gente. Odia no poder usar sus poderes de Hijo de Hades. Odia sentirse débil y mareado. Pero, por sobre toda las cosas, Nico odia a Will Solace. [Post BoO.] [Portada quitada de Tumblr.]


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Percy Jackson pertenecen, afortunadamente, a Rick Riordan. [Si fueran mios, la mayoria de ellos ya estarian muertos.] (:**

* * *

><p>Nico odia estar en la enfermería. Odia estar siempre rodeado de gente. Odia no poder usar sus poderes de Hijo de Hades. Odia sentirse débil y mareado. Pero, por sobre toda las cosas, Nico odia a Will Solace. El chico se pasa vigilándolo, las 24 horas del día. Si no fuera por él [Y por Jason, claro, otro que se las pasa sobre sus hombros] Nico ya habría dejado el campamento. Por su estado, probablemente habría muerto en el camino, pero por lo menos no tendría que estar soportando todo esto. Es un desagradecido, lo sabe, y se siente mal algunas veces. Sin embargo, al notar las miradas que algunos de los campistas le lanzan, el malestar desaparece. No va a sentirse mal por actuar como los demás piensan que en realidad actúa. Pero estaba bien. No puede hacer nada al respecto.<p>

– Hey.

Voltea el rostro hacia el sonido, encontrándose, por milésima vez, con los ojos azules de Will. Recuerda haber analizado esos ojos varias veces. No es un azul común… no es tan oscuro como el azul del océano, no es tan claro como el azul del cielo. Tal vez es ambos, tal vez es ninguno. Es un color bastante extraño y… bonito, de hecho. Siente como las mejillas comienzan a arderle. ¿En qué está pensando? ¡En el nombre de Hades! "¿Bonito?" No, no es bonito. Will Solace no es bonito. Sus ojos no son bonitos. Nada en él es bonito.

Ignora las esqueléticas mariposas que se han instalado en su estomago y suelta un bufido.

– ¿Ahora qué quieres? –pregunta esperando que su voz suene tan indiferente como siempre–.

"_Lo odias." Se recuerda. "Este chico solo te ha traído problemas. Lo odias."_

El rubio se encoge de hombros mientras toma asiento al lado de su cama. Otra cosa que Nico odia. Estar en cama. ¿No podía solo permanecer en la enfermería, sin necesidad de recostarse? Oh, no. Por supuesto que no. "Órdenes del doctor. Necesitas descansar." Pff. Claro. Lo único que de verdad necesita es salir corriendo de allí.

– Solo quería ver como estabas. –responde Will, sonriendo levemente, totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos del menor–. Ya sabes, ¿te sientes bien?

– Will, te fuiste solo por 5 minutos.

El hijo de Apolo se sonroja.

– Si bueno, muchas cosas pueden pasar en 5 minutos, ¿sabes?

Nico simplemente lo mira. ¿De verdad esa es su excusa? Dioses, tiene que aprender a mentir.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Will? –dice finalmente, lanzando un suspiro–.

Él frunce el ceño.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Ya no lo soporta.

– ¿¡De verdad crees que soy idiota!? –grita, levantándose con algo de dificultad para encararlo, ignorando el mareo que le provoca la acción–. ¡Te la pasas encima mío todo el jodido día! Tienes más pacientes. Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, ¿o me equivoco? Así que, escúpelo, Solace. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cuáles son tus razones? ¡No hay manera en la tierra en la que estés haciendo esto de forma gratuita!

Comienza a respirar de forma acelerada. ¿De verdad ha dicho todo eso? Si, la expresión en el rostro de Will [Que dicho sea de paso, está muy cercano al suyo] lo confirma. Esta... ¿Horrorizado, indignado, molesto? Tal vez. Bueno, ¿qué se esperaba? ¿Qué Nico no lo descubriera? Nadie se había preocupado antes por él, y si lo hacían, definitivamente querían algo a cambio..

– Quieres que te haga un favor, ¿cierto? –comenta ante la falta de respuesta del otro semidiós. Lanza una carcajada antes de continuar–. Esto es increíble. ¿Qué es? ¿Hablar con alguien del otro lado? ¿Viajar a algún lugar? Era bastan-

– ¡Basta!

Will lo toma de los hombros, empujándolo contra la pared, olvidando momentáneamente la situación del menor. Sin embargo, Nico está demasiado sorprendido como para sentir cualquier tipo de dolor o cansancio o lo que sea.

– ¿Has perdido la cabeza, Nicolás? ¡No estoy haciendo esto para obtener alguna ganancia! ¿Tienes idea de a cuantas personas he curado en estos últimos días? ¡Ellos están incluso más heridos que tú y no les pido nada! ¡Nunca quiero nada a cambio! –los ojos de Will se han oscurecido. Hay furia en ellos, como una tormenta a punto de estallar. Le recuerda a Jason. El romano solía tener esa misma expresión cuando se enojaba y, al ser hijo de Júpiter, señor de los rayos bla bla bla, sus ojos tenían ese mismo aspecto–. Ese no es el trabajo de un sanador. El sanador solo busca el bien de los demás. Nada más.

– ¡Pero eso no justifica el porqué te interesas más en mi que en cualquier otro paciente! –reclama el hijo de Hades, tratando de ignorar la vergüenza que siente por haber pensado lo peor del chico–.

– ¡Me gustas, demonios! ¡Quiero verte bien, quiero que te mejores!

Nico lo mira con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas extremadamente rojas. Él no ha dicho lo que cree que ha dicho… ¿cierto?

– ¿Q-Qué..?

Will parece darse cuenta recién de lo que ha admitido y se sonroja incluso más que el hijo de Hades.

– Yo…

Ni siquiera se para a pensar en lo que va a hacer. Simplemente lo hace. Derriba al mayor con toda la fuerza que posee, da gracias por que no haya nadie aparte de ellos a esas horas y con ambas manos, rodea el cuello del rubio.

– ¿¡Quien te lo ha dicho!? ¿Percy? ¿Annabeth? ¿Jason? ¡Aun no tenían que decir nada!

Will traga saliva. Nico no está agarrándolo demasiado fuerte, por lo que en cualquier momento podría escapar, pero el hijo de Hades tiene una expresión tan salvaje, que provoca que cualquiera que esté en la misma posición que el rubio olvide totalmente la diferencia de peso o estatura y se quede completamente quieto. Una respuesta natural al miedo. Varios animales reaccionaban de la misma forma. Nico no parece darse cuenta.

– ¿Cómo puedes burlarte siquiera de eso? –continúa, notando como algunas lagrimas amenazan con escaparse de sus ojos. _"No te atrevas a llorar. No frente a él. Lo has superado, ¿por qué reaccionas de esa forma? Está bien. Estas bien."_ Esto no tiene sentido alguno. Se dispone a soltarlo, cuando habla.

– ¿Nico, de que hablas?

Su rostro denota tal confusión que, extrañamente, el italiano le cree. Will no sabe nada sobre su secreto. Nunca lo supo.

Rápidamente lo suelta y se separa de él, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que estuvo, literalmente, encima suyo. Apoya la cabeza y la espalda en la pared mientras atrae las piernas al pecho, ocultando la cara en ellas.

– Lo lamento. Yo solo…

– ¿Pensaste que te estaba tomando el pelo? –pregunta Will mientras se sitúa frente a él, sonriéndole aunque no pueda verlo. No pregunta por el secreto.

Nico suelta una pequeña risa.

– Si, algo asi. –responde. Iba a agregar algo más, cuando siente una mano tomando la suya. Levanta la mirada, encontrándose con ese azul tan extraño de nuevo. La sangre fluye a sus mejillas mientras devuelve el agarre–.

– Esta bien. –dice Will acercándose aun más a él–. Esta bien.

Es el turno del semidiós menor para tragar saliva. Esta muy cerca, pero no le molesta. De alguna forma, encuentra su compañía tranquilizadora y agradable. No lo odia. Nunca lo hizo, en realidad. Cierra los ojos, soltando un suspiro. Le gusta. Le gusta que no haya salido corriendo una vez que enloqueció, que tenga la suficiente confianza como para tomarle de la mano sin temer que lo mate o algo así. Le gusta que se preocupe por él sin una razón. Le gustan sus ojos, ese extraño color azul que no es ni claro ni oscuro.

Dioses, empezaba a sonar como una chica.

– Me gustas. –repite el chico. Su aliento choca contra el de Nico–.

– A-A mi igual… –murmura como respuesta antes de sentir como sus labios son capturados por los del mayor, uniéndolos de manera tierna. El beso provoca que las mariposas esqueléticas de su estomago exploren el resto de su cuerpo. Will lleva la mano que tiene libre a una de las mejillas de Nico y la acaricia lentamente, sin romper el contacto, mientras el semidiós más joven simplemente se deja llevar. Es su primer beso, no quiere arruinar nada. Una punzada de tristeza le atraviesa al notar que el hijo de Apolo sabe lo que hace. Seguro ha besado a muchas personas anteriormente. Tal vez más interesantes que Nico.

Luego de lo que pudieron ser tanto minutos como horas, se separan.

El hijo de Hades tiene miedo de abrir los ojos. Si lo hace, probablemente solo encontrará rechazo o decepción. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, siente un beso en su mejilla y escucha una risa.

– Eres adorable.

Sus mejillas ya de por si están rojas por el beso, agrégales esas dos palabras y tendrás un muy lindo Nico sonrojado hasta la médula para llevar. Baja la cabeza, enfurruñado.

– No es verdad.

Una vez que el chico decide finalmente levantar la mirada, Will le saca la lengua. Un gesto muy maduro.

– Si lo es. –contesta mientras se incorpora y lo atrae hacia él, debido a que aun están tomados de la mano, levantándolo de un tirón–. Ahora trae ese lindo trasero de nuevo a la cama. Se suponía que debías descansar.

Nico suelta un bufido.

– Estoy bien.

Will lo mira, sonriendo de lado, obligándolo a que se siente para luego acostarlo.

– Lo sé.

Y era verdad, todo estaba bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo solo tenia que escribir esto ;-; OTP FOREVAH bue.<strong>

**PD: Aun no termine de leer BoO pero tengo Tumblr, asi que practicamente me han atacado con millones de spoilers. Pido disculpas si hay algo en la historia que no coincida con el libro. Y .. eso (?).**

**Mer.**


End file.
